1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dolly or movable platform for carrying loads. The dolly assembly of the present invention comprises a relatively small number of components which are cooperatively dimensioned and structured to be selectively disposed in either an operative, weight supporting orientation or a self-contained orientation. In the operative orientation, one or more rail members are removably interconnected with a plurality of at least two guide members in spaced relation to one another, and a plurality of castors are connected thereto and movably support the dolly. In the self-contained orientation, the aforesaid components are detached and the rail members are disposed within the guide members, wherein the hollow interiors of the guide members are in facing, direct communicating relation, with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of dolly structures is quite common for different applications and across a variety of different industries. As such, dolly structures can be generally categorized as platform dollies, hand trucks, mobile carts, etc. In each instance, these different types of dollies are intended for use in movably supporting different types of objects over various surfaces, and further, the objects being movably supported may vary in weight, size, configuration, etc. Therefore, the selection of a particular type of dolly will usually depend on the physical characteristics of the object with which the dolly is intended to be used.
By way of example, platform dollies usually have a relatively large platform supported by a plurality of wheels, rollers, castors, etc., which are fixedly secured to the under portion of the platform. In contrast, hand trucks normally comprise an elongated, vertically extending, upper portion attached to a lower portion having an outwardly extending supporting platform. As with platform dollies, the hand truck usually includes fixedly or permanently attached wheels connected generally at the junction of the upper and lower portions. Somewhat similarly, movable carts for supporting one or more objects of different weights may also be considered a dolly structure. Weight supporting carts normally include a supporting base and a retaining structure associated therewith in a manner which facilitates the movable support of one or more different objects. Similar to the other dollies noted herein, these cart types of dollies also normally include a plurality of wheels, rollers, castors, etc. which are fixedly attached to the cart.
Importantly, however, each of the above noted types of dolly structures is typically fixed in their configuration and not structured to be reduced in size, such as by being collapsed or at least partially disposed into a folded, reduced size configuration, which would facilitate storage, transportation and overall handling thereof, when the dolly structure is not being used.
Therefore, problems and disadvantages associated with known or conventional dolly structures typically include their inability to be disposed into a collapsed or reduced size orientation when not in use. Further, it is generally acknowledged that prior art dolly structures may be configured to movably support a variety of different articles. However, a prominent consideration in the design and structuring of conventional dollies is the weight, size and shape of the devices being supported. In turn such considerations will most probably affect the size, configuration of and overall weight bearing abilities of the dolly being used. By way of example, large platform dollies are generally intended to accommodate large and/or relatively heavy devices which may also have a bulking shape or configuration. Accordingly, dollies of this type are not easily collapsed or reduced in size to facilitate the aforementioned storage or transport when not in use.
In turn, lighter weight or smaller dolly structures including, but not limited to, cart type dollies and hand trucks may be structured to movably support smaller relatively lighter loads than the aforementioned platform dollies. As a result these type of dollies may include at least some adjustable features or components in order to facilitate the handling thereof. However, such adjustable features may be only minimally operative to significantly reduce the size and configuration thereof. As a result, dollies of this type are not normally structured to be disposed in a sufficiently collapsed orientation, of sufficiently reduced size and configuration, to permit their efficient and effective storage, transport, etc., either individually of collectively.
Therefore, there is a need in the area associated with the design and manufacture of dollies for a dolly assembly structured to be easily, quickly and reliably disposed between an operative, weight supporting orientation into a self-contained orientation, which facilitates storage, transportation and handling when not in use. Such a proposed and improved dolly assembly will have cooperatively dimensioned and structured components which can be easily and quickly assembled the operative orientation for the movable support of objects which may vary in size, weight or configuration. However, when not in use such a proposed and improved dolly assembly could be designed and structured to include some components which serve to enclose and/or retain other components in a manner which facilitates a “self containment” of dolly assembly, when not in use. Further, when selectively disposed in the self-contained orientation the various components of the dolly structure do not have to be deformed, structurally altered or modified. As a result, the dolly assembly can be quickly, easily reliably disposed in the operative orientation when needed for use.
Finally, the structural and operative features of a preferred dolly structure will be such as to overcome the disadvantages and problems long recognized in the use of conventional or known dolly structures of the type generally described above. As such, the self-contained orientation of the various components of the proposed dolly structure would be such as to assume a more efficient “footprint” comprising a significantly reduced size and configuration. Therefore, when in the self-contained orientation, storage and/or transport of such a proposed dolly assembly could be accomplished in a significantly reduced area or volume. Also, a plurality of the proposed dolly assemblies could be the collectively transported, stored, etc. in a variety of appropriately configured and sized groupings.